


Meetings

by saltyspacerock



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack-ish, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Funny, High School AU, M/M, Reading, SOS I CANT STOP WRITING FLUFF????, Studying, Yo second chapter!!!, but he is ashamed, eeeeeeeeee!!!, heyy!!, idk they're dork teenagers is all I know, its been while, jemmy is tired of this, kiss, laf is smooth af and I wish I was him, macaroni, not as cute but ok, note cards, or college AU, thomas loves Mac n cheese, very very fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyspacerock/pseuds/saltyspacerock
Summary: He had his notecards. He had encouragement.Now all Alexander Hamilton had to do was confess his love to John Laurens.----Lafayette is very clever and very sly.Hercules agrees wholeheartedly.---Thomas Jefferson really, really likes macaroni.James Madison has a place where Thomas can eat Macaroni.Things work out.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Help I can't stop writing Hamilton fluff fics 
> 
> I currently have three different fic tabs open
> 
> S a v E m e

John Laurens felt a tap on his shoulder.

He had been sitting in the commons for about an hour, studying up. Midterms were coming soon, and he could not afford distractions. Despite being a good student, he still has to try his best.

Because of this, he responded to none of his calls or texts with anything other than "studying, ttyl" or something like that. He had books piled around him, and declined all offers to go out somewhere.

He turned around, expecting Hercules to offer to hang out, or maybe Lafayette about to bribe him on perfecting his fencing.

But no, there stood an unfamiliar face. It was a short man with brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. He was sweaty and his hands were pulled tight to his body, clasping a pack of note cards. Upon John having turned around, he jumped slightly and forced a smiled on his face.

Huh. This guy looked familliar. John gave him a friendly smile back, calm. The man seemed to nearly melt.

When the stranger said nothing, Lauren's began to speak. "Can, uh..." he started, voice gentle. "Can I help you?"

The stranger started, eyes going wide and lips parting. "Oh! Oh, oh, no, uh..." he pulled a finger in his collar, loosening his crooked tie. "I, uh, sorry. I'm-- uhm, I'm. Alexander. Alexander Hamilton."

"Oh, well, nice to meet you, Alex. I'm John, and I'm--" he pointed a thumb to his mounds of books. "I'm kinda busy right now. So if you don't mind?"

Alex sweated a bit more, shaking his hands frantically, face becoming flushed. "Oh! Right, no, I'm sorry-- this, uh..." he gulped, flipping through his flash cards. He mustered a smile once they seemed to be organized. "--this'll be quick. Promise."

Laurens turned back around in his chair, facing Hamilton. "Alright..."

Alexander cleared his throat. "Uh-- okay, uhm..."

He took a deep breath and looked Laurens in the eye. "Hey, did it hurt?"

Oh.

So that's what this was.

Alex was trying to pick him up.

He was flattered to say the least. A light flush spread on his face, and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. This was just too cute.

Going along with this lovely distraction, John promoted Hamilton. "Did what hurt?" He grinned.

Alex looked surprised for a moment. "I didn't think I'd get this far..." John heard him breath quietly, flipping frantically though his notes. He read the one on top aloud.

"Because you're the only ten I see." He stated, confidently.

Immediately, Alex realized his mistake. He frantically flipped through his note cards, face getting redder and redder. "Wait-- no, that's-- I'm sorry, that one wasn't quite right-- so sorry, let me start over." He looked up and grinned nervously.

Flustered, and yet he was still charming. John smiled genuinely back, tucking a strand of hair behind his ear.

Alexander's fingers went weak as he stared at the gorgeous man in front of him. His lips parted and his stuttering stopped. His hands became slack, and all his cards spilled to the floor. He only seemed to realize a few moments later.

Hamilton jumped, head turning quickly from one spilled card to the other. He frantically got down on all fours, attempting to get them back in order. "Sorry, I-- that wasn't supposed to happen, I, uh..." He tried to pick up the cards and put them in his pockets before they spilled back onto the ground again.

John couldn't help himself but let out a laugh, high and cute. A three pronged giggle, loud and clear, came from him. He attempted to cover his mouth but make himself serious, but he seemed to be in a fit.

Hamilton froze again and looked back up at him, blushing furiously.

Laurens eventually got down on the floor too, smiling, "I'll help you pick this up." He said gently, collecting cards up.

"Oh-- uhm, uh, okay. Thanks." Alex forced an embarrassed grin, scratching the back of his neck.

Despite himself, John couldn't help but read the cards. They said little things like "!!eye contact!!" And "astound him with your political knowledge" as well as "do your best" and "//heavenly drum solo and hark heralds angels sing// EYE CONTACT!" He laughed, and handed them to Hamilton.

"Thank you, I, uh..." Alex cleared his throat, avoiding Laurens' gaze. "This was stupid, I-- sorry I bothered you. I'll, uh--"

Alex was interrupted by John's lips on his. Laurens had his eyes closed, but Alex's stayed wide open for a moment or two. He melted into the kiss eventually, eyes dropping shut and returning it as gently as possible.

After a few seconds, John was the first to pull back. Alex was astounded, breathing ragged and heart racing. A few seconds past of the two staring into one another's eyes when Alex swallowed.

"I, uh..." He flipped through his notes. "I don't have a card for this."

John laughed again, covering his mouth. He stood up and pulled Hamilton to his feet as well.

"Alex," He began. "Would you mind helping me study?"

Hamilton began to blush, then started smiling in return. He put his notes in his coat pocket. "Not at all."


	2. What's over there?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette thinks he's very clever.
> 
> Hercules agrees.

"Quick! What's over there?!"

The random French voice from next to him was unexpected. Hercules had just been sitting on a bench On his campus, reading, when a seemingly quiet man sat by him.

The two sort of acknowledged one another the way two strangers would-- a forced by friendly smile. They would then go on about their business, whatever it was.

Hercules couldn't help but notice how attractive this stranger was-- full lips, curly black hair, creamy brown skin and freckles... the man flushed a bit and turned back to his book, occasionally sneaking glances towards the other.

They had sat in complete silence until a few minutes later, the French man made said exclamation.

Hercules whipped his head in the direction the French man seemingly was pointing, confused and shocked.

He looked into the empty commons and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Strange. Or maybe he missed it.

He was about to question the stranger's exclamation when he gave Hercules a peck on the cheek as he was distracted. It was quick, it was sly, but it undoubtedly had happened.

Herc immediately blushed bright red, book slipping out of his limp fingers. The French stranger laughed so hard that he began to snort. He covered his mouth  bashfully as he giggled, and Hercules said nothing.

After the Frenchman's gigglefit, he cleared his throat and extended a hand. "Hi. I'm Lafayette." He said, grinning.

Herc just stared at him for a moment, face still red. He took his hand gingerly and shook it. "Hercules. Hey."

"Nice to meet you, beautiful." Lafayette smiled one last time, stood, and said "Seee you later." Before sprinting off.

Hercules took a breath, picked up his book, and began to read again like nothing happened-- only this time, with a lopsided grin on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hee hee
> 
> I hope ur teeth don't rot out from all this fluff


	3. Macaroni Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Madison meets a stranger who really seems to enjoy his macaroni.

James Madison was walking down the hallway when he had heard the simultaneous noise of someone eating and mumbling to themself. 

He rounded the corner of his hallway that lead to his do and froze, seeing a stranger sitting in front of his room.

He was gorgeous, first off. Voluminous black curly hair that fell over his shoulders, dark brown skin littered with freckles and an outfit that was incredibly grandiose and flamboyant. He had manly, rough-looking stubble and hard eyes. James was almost intimidated.

He probably would have been more intimidated if the stranger wasn't sat with his back pressed up against the wall eating what seemed to be some instant Mac N' Cheese. The stranger was eating it with what seemed to be immense pleasure, eating as quickly as he could.

The stranger had no idea Madison was there, hence his ravenous appetite.

Madison was humiliated on this man's behalf. He looked wealthy enough, but was scarfing down the cheap food so fast it looked like he hadn't eaten in days. What was James supposed to do? Reveal himself and say "excuse me, sir, but I have just been watching you devour and Insta-Mac Pack and I just need to get by you, hope you don't mind?"

Thankfully, this crisis was adverted. But, replaced with a less satisfactory interaction.

The man soon noticed Madison was standing there, and mid-bite of macaroni, he locked eyes with James. He could only stare back confusedly.

The man slowly, shamefully removed the spoon in his mouth and put it in the now-empty plastic container. All the while, they did not break eye contact.

"Don't tell anyone." Was the man's only request.

"Uh... why?" James asked, genuinely confused.

"Because I don't need to be called Macaroni Thomas again." The man-- assumably thomas-- just said back.

"Macaroni Thomas?" Madison asked, eyes drifting down to the empty container. "I can see why you'd be called that."

"Yeah." The man drawled, seemingly pumping as much sarcasm he could into one word. "I don't need to relive those days."

"Then..." James looked down the hallway of doors. "Why don't you just eat in your dorm?"

"Because my roommate is the one who started 'Macaroni Thomas' and he never leaves the room." He started, hefting himself up. He was very tall, at least a head taller than Madison. "So that's not an option."

"Well, uh, sorry." James didn't really know what to say.

"Do you mind if I eat at your place?"

James flushed slightly, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Can I eat my Mac N Cheese in peace in your dorm?" Thomas repeated.

"Uh." James shrugged. "Sure."

"Great. Thanks." He held out a hand to shake. "I'm Thomas Jefferson, by the way."

Madison shook it gingerly. "James Madison."

"Alright. Now, where's your dorm?" Thomas asked, turning down the hallway.

James lead him towards the appropriate door, unlocked it and tried to get in. Thomas immediately pushed him out of the way, but calmly. He all but barely strutted as he walked to the microwave and began heating up another Insta-Mac Pac.

James sighed, walking in and apparently beginning a new friendship with Macaroni Thomas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Did u expect this to be cute? Nope it's about tJeffs forcefully eating Mac n cheese and james getting uncomfortable


End file.
